Orangutan Nursery
The Orangutan Nursery is one of the three Orangutan Groups at Monkey World. It is home to young orangutans that have either been born at the park and have been rejected or were born in the wild or zoo and have been rejected, orphaned or smuggled. They remain in this group until they are old enough to join Tuan's Group or Gordon's Group or be placed in zoos as part of breeding programmes. Members *'Oshine' - Oshine is estimated to have been born in 1997. She was born in Indonesia, but was taken from the wild for the illegal pet trade. She lived in South Africa with her owners, who would feed her treats, causing Oshine to become obese. She arrived at Monkey World in 2010 and was given a proper diet. She became foster mother at the nursery. *'Jin'- Jin was born at Monkey World on 12 November 2009. He is Gordon and Hsiao-Quai's son, Kai's younger half-brother, Awan's adoptive brother and Amy and Banghi's grandson. ' *'Silvestre''' - Silvestre (pronounced Sylvester) was born on 31 December 2009. He was born at Santillana Zoo in Spain, but was rejected by his mother and was cared for by the zoo's staff. He arrived at Monkey World in 2010 and was placed in the nursery and bounded with Oshine. *'Bulu Mata' - Bulu Mata was born on 4 September 2014 at Budapest Zoo. Sadly, Bulu Mata's mother died a week after his birth and he was cared for by the zoo's staff. He arrived at Monkey World on 9 December 2014. *'Rieke' - Rieke was born on 12 January 2015 at Zoo Berlin. Sadly, Rieke's mother rejected her and she was cared for by the zoo's staff. She arrived at Monkey World on 23 February 2015. *'Mimi' - Mimi was born on 17 August 2015 at Moscow Zoo. Sadly, Mimi's mother rejected her and she was cared for by the zoo's staff until she arrived at Monkey World on 5 May 2017. She is the younger sister of Joly (who later moved into Tuan's Group before moving to Rio Safari Elche in Spain with Kai and Lingga). Former Members *'Hsiao-Quai' - Hsiao-Quai was estimated to have been born in 1994. She was wild born, but was taken from the wild for the illegal pet trade. She was later confiscated and taken to Pingtung Rescue Centre in Taiwan and shared an enclosure with Lucky and Hsiao-Lan. She arrived at Monkey World in 2001 alongside Lucky and later Hsiao-Lan. She had two sons; Kai (born 2005) (whom she had with Tuan) and Jin (whom she had with Gordon). She also became adoptive mother to Awan after Hsiao-Lan rejected her. Following this, Hsiao-Quai moved into the nursery with Jin and Awan. In 2017, she and Awan moved on Tuan's Group. She sadly died later that year. * Kai - Kai was born at Monkey World in 2005. He is the son of Hsiao-Quai and Tuan and Hsiao-Ning, Dinda, Jin and Awan's half-brother. He used to live with Gordon, but was moved into the nursery after the latter matured and began to see Kai as a threat. In 2016, as part of a breeding programme, Kai was moved to Rio Safari Elche in Spain along with Joly and Lingga. * Joly - Joly was captive born and later moved to Monkey World and lived in the nursery with Kai and Lingga. Upon reaching adolescence, Joly and Lingga were moved into Tuan's group. In 2016, as part of a breeding programme, Joly was moved to Rio Safari Elche in Spain with Kai and Lingga. *'Lingga' - Lingga was captive born and later moved to Monkey World and lived in the nursery with Kai and Joly. Upon reaching adolescence, Lingga and Joly were moved into Tuan's group. In 2016, as part of a breeding programme, Lingga was moved to Rio Safari Elche in Spain with Kai and Joly. *'Hsiao-Ning' - Hsiao-Ning was born at Monkey World in 2003. She is Tuan and RoRo's daughter, Dinda's older sister and Kai and Awan's half-sister. She had to be hand reared after RoRo rejected her. She eventually moved into the nursery. Upon failing to fit in with any of the park's orangutan groups, an adolescent Hsiao-Ning was moved to Rostock Zoo in Germany for a breeding programme. She was later joined by her sister Dinda. In 2017, Hsiao-Ning gave birth to a daughter and has been able to care for her. Category:Orangutan Groups